


I'm Yours

by Raelly



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Shameless Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelly/pseuds/Raelly
Summary: When one lives a life such as theirs, there's little room to hesitate and let moments of calm pass by.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you feel genuinely annoyed at how rusty you are at writing romance and unhappy with your first attempt in four years? You delete, rewrite, and spend way too long on picking it over.
> 
> Posting it is the only way I'll stop nitpicking at it, so I wash my hands of this monster. Maybe someone will like it. English is not my first language, so if there's any mistakes, you are welcome to point them out.

How precisely she suddenly found herself pushed up against the door to her room at the Pendants, the entire length of Thancred’s body flush against hers, was a bit of a blur. One moment he’d just stopped by the check if she was alright after taking on the Amh Araeng Lightwarden even though it’d been more than a couple of days since, they’d been talking and then… 

Not that Viana wanted to think much at that moment. Not when he was kissing her like a man starved and his far too clever, nimble hands were caressing, kneading whatever of her that he could reach around her gunbreaker armour. No, she did not want to think. Not when they’d finally allowed themselves to acknowledge this, after months – years in his case – of trying to ignore and forget about it. All she really wanted to do was to tug him _closer_ , to wrap herself entirely in the smoky, earthy scent of him, to give in to the burning need his touch stoked in her body and show him in all the ways she could what he meant to her.

Her hands were caressing his shoulders, running through his hair, digging their way under his coat to tug at his waist and _oh gods_ her knees nearly buckled from the sound of the low, rumbling groan from the depths of his chest when her thigh pressed against his hard arousal.

Would it really be too much to ask, _too selfish_ of her, to just for a moment stop being the Warrior of Light, or Darkness, and forget about the Lightwardens, fate of worlds, Garleans, wars and Ascians, to instead just be a woman in love. 

With a hoarse curse, Thancred moved to press a series of brief kisses along her jaw. “My dear, if you keep that up I will soon have to beat a hasty retreat.”

The low timbre of his voice sent a shiver up her spine while molten heat pooled between her thighs. Tilting her head to the side as he moved to lavish kisses over her neck, Viana managed a breathy laugh. “Think we’re a little bit past th- _oh Twelve_!” she moaned when he chose that moment to worry the skin over her pulse with his teeth, sucking at the spot before soothing it with a swipe of his tongue. His fingers were digging into the small of her back, exploiting the gap between her cuirass and belt.

“My apologies, you were saying?” he breathed against the shell of her ear, the sensation sending another shiver through her along with the hot rush of desire. Smug… cheeky bastard.

Turning her head, Viana returned the favour by nipping at his earlobe. It was hard not to smile at the sound of the low groan it earned her. “Thancred Waters, either stop with the games or take me to bed alr-”

The sudden press of his lips against hers cut her off while one of his hands left her hip to cradle the back of her head, fingers pressing gently against the base of her skull. When he pulled at her waist, she went with him willingly as they staggered back from the door.

They made it a few steps when, just as suddenly, Thancred drew back enough to meet her eyes. His were dark with desire, and yet his expression was serious and focused as he looked up at her. “You’re sure?” he asked amidst his laboured breaths while brushing his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of her neck.

It took her a moment just to process the question. Slowly, Viana caressed his cheek with her thumb. “We… could be heading to Eulmore as soon as tomorrow, if the Exarch hears back from his informant by then.” Who knew what could happen? What next hurdle would be set on their path or whether they’d even… no, no good was to be found down that path of thinking. Instead she smiled gently, taking in his features, memorising them. “I think we’ve both wanted this for long enough.”

At that, his eyelids lowered into a half-lidded gaze as a smile tugged at his lips and with a soft laugh he leaned in for a slow, firm kiss. “For more than five years, my dear,” he murmured against her lips and really, it was unfair how just his voice sent her insides into pleasant knots.

Despite the excited need that’d taken hold of them, they managed to retain some semblance of composure as they started tugging at each other’s clothes. His gunblade joined hers where she’d left it earlier on the small sofa by the door, followed by their outer wear. Gloves and forearm guards were unceremoniously dropped to the floor as they tugged them off amidst barely restrained kisses and teasing touches. It felt so easy to laugh with him, the flirtatious words they once, what felt like a lifetime ago before the plot in Ul’dah, would just have spoken as friendly banter instead whispered heatedly and earnestly. Eager fingers tugged loose the clasps on her cuirass and it too was hastily discarded next to the sofa, and then followed a mere moment later by his before they stumbled up the step towards her bed.

“You wear too much,” Thancred muttered heatedly as he pulled at the straps that secured the heavy leather and cloth half-skirt around her torso.

Viana huffed out an amused laughter. “Could have been worse, could have been my warrior armour.”

The annoyed noise he made as he moved on to the belts at her waist brought another laugh from her. “Would you rather I wore something _lighter_?” she murmured into his ear before kissing his neck as she happily took that moment to let her hands roam over his shoulders and arms. While he’d been in shape before, she could tell he’d gained more muscles in his arms over the past few years, with the tight shirt he wore settling neatly into every hard line of his body.

“Tempting offer,” he replied with a teasing tone as he nipped at her shoulder. One belt came loose. “Still have those lovely Doman robes?”

Heat raced up the back of her neck - the kimono Makoto had gifted her with after besting Ugetsu. “Uh huh.”

The second belt came loose, and barely had the mass of cloth and leather around her waist rustled to the floor before Thancred had his hands under her shirt, caressing her waist as he pulled her close. Gods his hands felt so good – his palms rough with callouses but his touch so excruciatingly tender.

“Thoughts for the future,” he mused intensely as he placed a few fervent kisses at her neck. The low tone of his voice held far too many promises for her to contemplate at that moment. Swallowing, Viana made a noise of agreement as she leaned into his embrace while his hands continued up her back, bunching the fabric higher. The slight drag of his nails as he traced her spine made her shiver pleasantly and press herself closer to him.

With no need for prompting from him, she raised her arms so he could pull her shirt over her head. Tossing it aside, he quickly dipped his head to press another kiss to her sternum while one hand cradled her hip, leaving the other free to caress her flank and stomach as he skimmed his teeth over her skin in between the trail of light kisses he left, moving up towards her neck. His thumb briefly slipped under the hem of her bra to brush against the underside of her breast. It was distracting in how brief a touch it was. And wholly unfair that he still had his shirt on.

“Want it off,” she mumbled oh so very eloquently as she impatiently tugged his shirt loose from his trousers. Thancred gave her pulse point one last caress with his lips before he pulled back and let her yank his shirt over his head. Barely had the article of clothing hit the floor before they crashed back together, hands eagerly caressing and exploring, tugging each other closer as they kissed, hot and urgently. Twelve, she felt like she could get drunk on his touch alone. It was such a relief to finally get to feel his warm skin against hers. But the sudden hard clunk of his greaves hitting hers was an unwelcome reminder of how much they were still wearing.

With a few choice curses, she pulled back from the kiss, keeping one arm still around his shoulder as she blindly groped around for the highest up clasp on her thigh.

“Allow me,” Thancred intervened, but before she could ask, his arm tightened around her waist and then the world suddenly shifted. With a surprised yelp, Viana fell onto her unmade bed, her head cushioned by the bunched up covers. Thancred had a small, playful grin on his lips as he leaned over her, keeping his weight on one hand.

“Rude,” she murmured, unable to fight the smile on her lips.

“Forgive me,” he breathed in reply, laughter lacing his words.

Then his gaze softened, and his free hand caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. It felt like she’d melt under the intense look in his eyes, one that made her cheeks burn and feel all too aware of her half-dressed state.

“Beautiful,” he finally said softly as he cupped her cheek before slanting his lips over hers in a slow, tender kiss. For all the off-the-cuff flirting and decidedly suggestive banter they’d exchanged in the past as just a verbal game, she’d never felt her heart flutter quite as dangerously as then at one single, simple word from him. Or from anyone else for that matter.

With a content sigh, Viana relaxed back against the bed while her fingers toyed with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Meanwhile his hand continued down her body, his touch a whisper over her skin as he brushed his fingertips in random, nonsensical patterns over the swell of her breasts, tracing the edge of her bra, before continuing down her stomach. A disappointed noise of protest fell from her lips when he moved to press another kiss to her jaw, then collarbone, before he finally withdrew from her entirely.

Thancred caught one of her hands as it slid from his back and brushed his lips over her knuckles with wink that sent her heart aflutter once more. Damn the man for being such a tease. When he knelt down on the floor to busy himself with her greaves and boots, Viana flopped back against the bed with a sigh. “I take it back; we’re really wearing too much,” she commented dryly.

“Well, we didn’t exactly plan on this,” he replied lightly. “And I assume you would be none too happy if I just took a dagger to these straps.”

Swiftly sitting back up, she cupped his face in her hands and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth. “Do that, and you’re the one explaining it to the menders,” she stated firmly, just in case, as she met his hooded gaze.

“Message received,” he drawled before nipping at her bottom lip.

Thankfully, it did not take too long for them to get rid of their last armour bits and toe off their boots. It was hard not grin in satisfaction when he quietly moaned in response to her fingers pressing against the inside of his thigh as she helped him with his greaves, even though he stopped her hands from straying too close to the noticeable bulge at the front of his trousers.

But, clearly the brief touches were enough to erode the measure of control they’d both regained in the interim of fiddling with their armour clasps and buckles. As soon as his boots were kicked to the side, the heated desire quickly flared back up as Thancred was free to push her back against the bed and cover the length of her body with his. But, much to her annoyance, he kept his weight on his knees and one elbow.

Viana gave his waist a weak pull and arched back up against him, wanting his body flush against hers. But Thancred just made a low, growling noise. “Easy there, darling,” he tutted with a low laugh, then turned his head to press a kiss to her cheek.

The thought to just grab him, roll him over occurred to her. But, as he continued lovingly kissing his way down her neck and collar, his tongue dipping into the hollow of her throat on the way, she settled for a mildly displeased sound. One of his hands slid between her and the mattress, and once she realised what he was up to she eagerly arched her back again so he could tug loose the fastenings on her bra. Wasting no time he began to lavish kisses over her breasts as he tugged her bra off and casually tossed it over his shoulder.

With a low, pleased hum, Thancred closed his hand over one of her breasts, kneading it while he began trailing light kisses around the edge of the nipple on her other. 

Viana inhaled sharply, her thoughts quickly turning muddled. Every touch made her skin feel too hot, too sensitive. One of her hands tangled itself in his hair, brushing through his silvery tresses, while the other grasped at his shoulder. The quiet, satisfied noise he made in response vibrated through her as he settled a bit more of his weight against her, cradling her close. Then, he closed his mouth over her neglected nipple and suckled greedily. Had she had the presence of mind to care, she would probably have been embarrassed by the moan that wound its way up her throat as she arched her back, pressing herself closer to him.

Gods, it felt like she’d burn up. His tongue swirled around the rosy bud, its twin caught between his fingers as he teased it into a stiff peak. With a moaned utterance of his name, she hooked one leg over his hip. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Thancred was a quick study, testing with confidence to see what she liked, learning what got the most of a reaction from her and repeating it. It was a rapid escalation of touches that soon had her panting and shivering with need under him.

“Th-Thanced…” she started, a bit taken back by how hoarse her voice came out.

She as much felt as heard Thancred’s low moan in response. Letting her nipple pop out of his mouth, he turned to nuzzle the underside of her breast. “Keep saying my name like that and we’ll never leave this room,” he jested. Viana let out a soft, breathy laugh, but it was interrupted by another sharp inhale when she felt his tongue dart out to taste her skin, shortly followed the cold sensation of his breath against the wet trail. It was a sharp contrast to the overwhelming warmth she felt, but not unpleasant, and sent another hard shiver of need through her. 

“I hope you’ll forgive me for being a tad out of practise,” he spoke with a low, throaty voice.

It was enough to make her let out a breathless, incredulous laugh. She could not recall when, if ever, she’d felt this wound up, this _wet_ , from someone’s touches. “I don’t… it has probably been about as long for me – time discrepancies taken into account,” she responded softly while absently brushing her fingers through his hair. The satisfied noise from him when she lightly scraped her nails against his scalp did not escape her, and was a welcome distraction from the sudden nervousness spreading through her body. “Haven’t… been many prior to you to start with,” she admitted quietly.

When he raised his head to meet her gaze, she saw the surprise flitter across his features, his eyebrows raised. But before he could ask, she repeated the motion with her hand again, just to try, and was rewarded with a deep groan as his eyes briefly closed in pleasure. It was a beautiful look on him, one she wanted to see more of. Pushing himself back up, Thancred was quickly on her, pressing her back into the mattress with a firm kiss that swiftly stole her breath away as she willingly parted her lips for him. Whatever nerves she might have about sleeping with him, was eased by the sense of safety she felt with him. They knew each other, and she trusted him on the battlefield as well as off it.

With a quick nip to her bottom lip, Thancred broke off the kiss. “If I may then,” he breathed as he caressed her waist, watching her from under his dark lashes, “I’d like to taste you.”

Through the haze of desire, it took her a moment to realise what he meant. She blinked up at him in surprise, her cheeks suddenly burning hot. “Thancred you don’t – It’s not necessary if you don’t want-” she began, but he flashed her that disarmingly charming smile of his and she fell silent.

“I want to, but only if you’re comfortable with it,” he responded earnestly, and all she could do was nod numbly.

Still smiling, he leaned down for a brief, tender kiss that made her stomach flutter. “Let me hear you say it, darling.”

“Yes-” she gasped, and instantly winced at the abruptness. “Sorry, it’s… few have wanted…”

Making a soothing noise, Thancred ghosted a trail of kisses along her jaw in such brief touches that her sensitive skin tingled in response. “Viana my dear,” he spoke quietly. The low, hoarse tone of his voice, thick with desire, washed over her, making her shudder as she bared her neck for him. “Whatever discourteous greenhorns there have been before…” Vague, mostly forgotten memories of rushed encounters, too rough hands and selfish drives to find their own release, flashed before her mind. Thancred paused for a moment to nuzzle a spot under her ear before the drag of his teeth over her earlobe drew a gasp from her. “ _I’m not one of them._ ”

The heat of the statement and tickle of his breath against her ear was enough to make her whine quietly. By instinct, she rolled her hips against his, earning her a low rumbling groan that he muffled against her pulse. Twelve preserve her, he’d barely laid his hands on her and she already felt like she’d come apart at the seams.

After that, it was a bit of a blur as she helped him rid her of her last bits of clothing, before he motioned for her to settle back further up the bed. Sinking back against the pillows, Viana watched with her bottom lip caught between her teeth as Thancred remained kneeling by her side, her legs over his thighs as he just seemed content to let his eyes roam over her while idly caressing her calf with one hand. All of a sudden tense and self-conscious, she felt overly aware of the scars on her skin. Especially the vague, barely perceptible broken line going from her sternum to hip – to her a permanent reminder of her ill-fated first tangle with Zenos, despite Alphinaud’s best efforts to keep the scarring to a minimum. But there was no sudden narrowing of his eyes, no look of sad realization on his face, or pity, or questions about ‘how’ or ‘who’ that had caused them. When she nervously squirmed, he instead met her eyes and smiled gently. 

“Twelve, Viana, you look gorgeous like this.”

With a quiet laugh, she smiled and relaxed. “So do you.” He did – he seemed happy, at ease, and that’d always be one of the most beautiful sights to her. 

“You flatter me,” he replied with a cheeky grin as he trailed his hand further up her legs. It felt like his touch left a trail of sparks and fire behind as he let his fingers skim along the inside of her thigh before sweeping back down, but the brief touch was enough for her to instinctively part her legs for him.

With a low noise of approval, Thancred slid his hand back up, his caress far firmer this time. Viana’s eyes fell shut as she nervously exhaled. A full body tremble raced through her when his fingers finally dipped between her folds.

“So wet for me already,” he purred as he caressed her, and then moved to curl a finger in and out of her.

She moaned shamelessly and spread her legs wider for him, clawing the sheets below her as he added a second finger and easily pushed them deeper within her. Despite how good his fingers felt, how welcome it was to feel her core clench around _something_ , he stayed away from where she desperately wanted him to touch her. With a low groan, she canted her hips, seeking more friction, more of him, more anything.

But he moved his hand to keep it from her. “Eager, aren’t you, darling,” he chuckled and she huffed out an exasperated breath at his teasing tone. She was about to reply when his fingers brushed against a spot deep within her that made a jolt of pleasure curl hot and tight into her abdomen and her entire body tensed in response. Clearly he noticed, for the immediate touch to her clit sent more white-hot pleasure coiling in her, and whatever reply she’d had in mind promptly died on her lips as her breath came to a stuttering halt.

Eyes fluttering back open, she met his heavy lidded gaze. There was a hot, satisfied look on Thancred’s face as he kept up the caresses for a few breathless moments, coaxing a series of low moans and mewls from her, before he withdrew his hand from her. Viana barely bit back a whimper at the loss, but watched with rapt attention as he quickly moved to settle down on his stomach between her legs. His hair obscured most of his eyes as he turned to nuzzle the inside of her thigh, trailing kisses up it as he eased her leg up on his shoulder. It seemed like his hands couldn’t remain still for one moment, constantly caressing and touching her thighs, hips and stomach, his touch leaving a tingling sensation in its wake.

Shivering with anticipation as he drew closer to her sex, she was sorely disappointed when he then turned his head to repeat the process on her other leg.

“Seven hells, Thancred,” Viana groaned while barely keeping herself from bucking against him, instead electing to take out her frustration by clawing at the poor sheets. “You tease.”

His answering laugh was a puff of hot air against her skin as he paused to give her thigh a small nip, pulling a surprised gasp from her. “Patience, my dear,” he replied, before his tongue darted out to soothe the skin.

Her head fell back against the pillows as she drew a shuddering breath while staring up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. “ _Please._ ”

There was the briefest of pauses. And then she felt him move and that was all the warning she got before he was licking a long stripe up her slit with the broad of his tongue, then sealed his lips around her clit and sucked. All the air seemed to leave her lungs in an instant as the intense wave of pleasure made her keen loudly, her back arching off the bed. One of his arms quickly fell over her hips to keep her still as he kept licking at her, his strong fingers digging into her side.

Gasping for breath, Viana instinctively reached out to tangle a hand in his hair, but near instantly withdrew it when she almost tugged at him, hard. “S-sorry I- _oh gods_!“

But Thancred made a noise low in his throat that she felt reverberate through her, and withdrew enough to flash a small grin at her. “It’s alright, pull if you want to,” he replied, the intense heat in his eyes and decadent shine of her slick on his jaw nearly too much for her frazzled brain at that moment. Then he dove back between her thighs and once she managed to catch enough strands of her rapidly fraying self-control, she gladly accepted his invitation, threading her fingers through his silver tresses once more as she melted back against the bed.

It was a welcome anchoring sensation as he lapped and sucked at her, clearly using her mewls and tugs at his hair as his guide as he settled into a maddeningly restrained pace, one of ebbing and flowing intensity, that slowly wound the pleasure tighter in her body without letting her crest too quickly. Each time she felt like it was within reach, he’d withdraw, ease up, and move his infuriatingly skilled tongue somewhere else to just keep her teetering long enough for it to subside once more.

Any ability for her to form coherent thoughts quickly vanished into the numbing noise of the pleasure thrumming through her body. Jumbled litanies of praise and pleading fell from her lips in between her increasingly laboured breaths and moaned utterances of his name until she was squirming and writhing against him.

“ _Th-Thancred_ – ah, love, please _oh_ —“

It felt like too much, the heat in her body all-consuming, and yet it was not enough all the same. Opening her eyes, she instantly moaned as he met her gaze, his eyes dark and hungry. Twelve preserve her, if she died like this, it’d be a good way to go. With a deep groan, he all but buried his face against her, evidently giving up all attempts at keeping her on the edge in favour of outright devouring her.

“Fuck!” she gasped, her eyes rolling back with the sudden intense onslaught of pleasure. It didn’t take long before the tensions in her body became too much. With a breathless cry of his name, her body grew taut and her thighs clamped tight around his ears as Thancred diligently worked her through her climax. Everything else fell away, like her mind became unmoored, leaving her adrift on a sea of bliss.

As she came back to, the first thing Viana became aware of was the feeling of Thancred gently rubbing his cheek against her thigh, intermittingly placing feather-light kisses to her sensitive skin. Tremors of pleasure were still racing through her body but as she relaxed she managed to move her heavy arms to cover her face, for the moment content to just focus on slowing down her breathing and his light, soothing caresses. She felt boneless and content, her heart hammering as if she’d just run a marathon through Coertha’s deep snow.

After a moment, he eased her legs off his shoulders and paused to plant a few more kisses to her hipbone. Viana moved an arm enough to watch him with one eye as he pushed himself fully up to his elbows and met her gaze with a satisfied smile on his lips.

“Is… is this where I ought to make a praising comment about ‘silver tongues’?” she asked, her voice coming out so low and hoarse that she barely recognised it, as she gave him a crooked smile of her own.

Thancred hummed, his expression shifting into one of faux humility. “It would not be the first time it happened.”

Laughing softly, she reached out and, on a whim, hooked her finger into his choker. His eyes widened for a moment, but he swiftly heeded her gentle tug and crawled back up her body. Letting go of the choker, she instead cradled the back of his head and tugged him down for a hungry kiss, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. Not that he needed much prompting, groaning as he settled against her while still keeping most of his weight on his forearms on either side of her. 

With a light tug to his bottom lip with her teeth, Viana turned her head and moved to lavish kisses over his neck, over one of the Archon sigils in particular. A delightful shiver shook him as she sucked at his inked skin. It seemed like he was rather sensitive there. Soothing the spot with a lap of her tongue, she paused to nuzzle against the edge of his choker.

And then, she pushed with her hip, rolling the both of them over. It wasn’t hard to do – they’d ended up grappling on the ground more than once while sparring over the years, and she knew by instinct how much force she needed to apply to flip him over.

Thancred grunted in surprise and blinked up at her as she sat up with her hands on his chest, knees on either side of him. “Forgive me,” she blurted out, suddenly uncertain in the face of his surprised expression. “Was that too-? I didn’t-“

But the look on his face softened into a reassuring smile as his hands settled on her thighs, kneading and caressing. “Do you know how many times the thought of this view have haunted my mind?” he replied as his eyes raked over her.

Viana felt the back of her neck grow hot and she glanced away. It was as much the open desire in his eyes as the admission itself. Biting her lip, she caressed his chest, her fingers splayed to cover as much skin as she could. There was a thin red line at the side of his abdomen – the remains of one of his injuries from Ran’jit no doubt. “Truly, now?” she asked quietly as she trailed the as-good-as-healed wound with a light touch.

“Mhm,” he intoned as caught her hands in his and sat up, forcing her focus back on him. Their lips met in a light kiss, his hands letting go of hers so he could wrap one arm around her, the other cradling her cheek. There was a sudden shift in his mood, an abrupt sense of desperation to his touch as he hugged her close. “I… missed you so badly these past years,” he spoke quietly. “More than I was willing to admit to myself.” His hand left her cheek to briefly press over her heart before he wound that arm around her too, grasping at her back. “And even as I did what I thought was for the best and tried to forget about this,” he continued, his voice turning bitter as he rested his head against her collar, “there were dark nights where all I could think about was you. And whether not telling you would just be one of my many mistakes… one more regret.”

Viana draped her arms over his shoulders and pressed her lips to his hair. It hurt to hear him admit to such painful moments, to imagine him alone here in the First for those first two whole years. “There’s nothing to regret,” she responded softly. She could feel him shiver, pressing himself closer to her. Slowly, she moved her hands to frame his face, smiling gently as she placed a light kiss to his forehead. “And we’re here now, are we not?”

Finally, he met her gaze again and nodded slightly before recapturing her lips. Though it started out as a slow, firm caress of lips, the kiss quickly grew more heated. The desperation, the echoes of the loneliness he’d suffered, and the remnants of her own fears from those long weeks after Alisaie had succumbed to the Exarch’s call and she’d been left feeling woefully isolated amidst the chaos of the war, it all bled into the heat of their touches as they grasped at each other.

“Can I?” she whispered, her fingers toying with clasp on his choker, quickly undoing it once he voiced his permission, and dropped it somewhere on the floor. It was perhaps silly to relish in being able to slide her hands down his neck without it in the way, but she did so anyway, caressing his warm skin as they kissed each other urgently. Amidst the slide of his skin against hers, the rough scrape of the seams of his trousers against the back of her thighs stood out all the more. Gasping for breath, she let her hands continue down his chest, gently pushing. “Lie down, love.”

Thancred hesitated for a moment before he let go of her and let himself be pushed back to rest with his elbows against the mattress. His gaze was slightly unfocused, his chest rising and falling rapidly, but his expression quickly became alert once more when Viana scooted back over his legs and undid his belt and trousers.

Not sure where to keep her eyes, she glanced between his face and the hard length straining against his smallclothes. Wetting her lips, she pulled them down enough to wrap her fingers around him as his erection all but sprang free of the confines of his smalls.

“Twelve,” he moaned quietly as he bucked up into her hand. Viana swallowed thickly, hot arousal coiling low in her stomach as she looked up at him while sliding her hand up his cock. Thancred’s brow was knitted together, his entire body tense as he moaned low in his chest. The flush to his cheeks quickly spread down to his chest, his breath hitching, when she slid her hand down and back up over his length in a firm stroke.

There was another twitch to his hips, but clearly he managed to restrain himself. The apple at his throat bobbed when he swallowed thickly. Despite the throbbing need in her own body, it was tempting to just keep stroking him, to watch him unravel entirely under her touch.

But barely did she manage to swipe her thumb over the swollen crown of his cock, smearing the pale bead of precum gathered there, before one of his hands shot out and grabbed hold of her wrist. “ _Viana_ ,” Thancred all but growled in warning and she failed utterly to bite back a small moan at the sound.

Reluctantly letting go of his thick length, she slipped her hand from his loose grip and brought it up to absent-mindedly lick the salty remains off her thumb while hooking her free hand in the waistline of his smalls and trousers. Thancred let out a strangled noise that sounded suspiciously close to a whine and she paused to glance up at him. 

“And you call me a tease,” he huffed, watching her intently from beneath his eyelashes. Her cheeks instantly burned, though there was a pleasant satisfaction curling in her stomach at his heated reaction.

“I guess you have rubbed off on me,” Viana replied with a small grin, earning her a weary chuckle from him. When she began pulling at his clothes, he quickly braced himself so he could raise his hips, allowing her to slide them down and off before tossing them aside to join the rest of their gear on the floor.

Letting her eyes rake over his bare body, she skimmed her hands up his thighs. But Thancred gently grasped at her, guiding her back up into his warm, solid embrace as she straddled his hips and slanted her lips over his once more. Twelve, it was so satisfying to finally just feel him and nothing else against her.

“Hold on to me, my dear,” he murmured against her lips, right before he tightened his hold on her and suddenly flipped them both over. Out of reflex, she clung to his shoulders, yelping in surprise. Somehow, she managed to hook a leg around his waist, but before she knew it she was once more settled on her back with him over her.

“Forgive me,” Thancred said softly as he cradled her cheek. “I fear I am a bit at my wits end here. Hope you don’t mind if I take the lead?”

“Of course not,” Viana replied with a small laugh and tugged him down for another kiss. He met her eagerly, groaning into it as he shifted his weight to skim a hand down her body, his fingers pressing into ever dip and curve along the way.

Her moan was muffled against his lips when she felt his fingers return between her slick folds, stroking her clit in small circles, intermittingly dipping into her to curl against her inner walls. Pleasure quickly wound its way in her body, distracting her and causing the kiss turned a little bit sloppy as she shivered with need.

Thancred drew back enough to meet her eyes as he removed his fingers from her, his expression serious and attentive despite the flush to his cheeks and near-eclipse of his irises by the dilation of his pupils. “Tell me to stop if there’s any sort of discomfort, alright?” he urged quietly.

“Mh-hm,” she intoned and she tilted her head up enough to brush lips against his as she felt him press the head of his cock against her. It was heartwarming that he kept checking with her.

With a careful roll of his hips, Thancred pushed inside her, the hand he’d used to guide himself with settling on her hip instead.

Eyes falling shut, she moaned quietly. “ _Menphina preserve me_ ,” she whispered heatedly at the wonderful feeling of stretching around him, his cock filling her utterly and completely.

His hair tickled against her skin as his head fell to rest against her shoulder. “Viana--” The sound of him speaking her name in such a low and breathless pitch made searing need settle deep in her core. “ _Gods_ , you feel incredible.” His hand grasped tighter at her hip, fingers digging into her skin as he with one last thrust brought their bodies flush together.

They moaned in unison, the sound prolonged as he grinded against her. He felt so _good_. Wrapping her legs more properly around him, she relished in the slide of his skin against hers, the snug fit of his hips between her thighs and the hot thickness of his length inside of her. Viana brushed her fingers through his hair as she coaxed him to raise his head so she could kiss him. It was a far less desperate and hungry meeting of lips than their previous kisses – instead slow, firm, and full of their mutual feelings. It sent her heart soaring as she smiled into it while caressing his cheek with her thumb.

“You good?” he asked quietly, their noses brushing and breaths mingling. 

Nodding, she gave him a quick peck on the corner of his mouth. “Twelve, yes,” she replied. Thancred smiled fondly as he caressed her cheek and swept back the sweat dampened fringes of her hair from her eyes. With a roll of his hips, he began to move within her. At first with slow, restrained thrusts, testing. But, as she flexed her legs to draw him in deeper, his pace increased. Lewd, wet sounds soon filled the air, accompanied by their moans and heatedly whispered praise and endearments.

That Thancred was far from a quiet lover was a rather delightful revelation, his rough voice at her ear doing just as much for her as the amazing, fulfilling drag of his cock inside of her. She pressed kisses to his neck, skimming her teeth over the Archon sigil, until a particularly sharp snap of his hips had her throw her head back with a hoarse cry of his name as stars danced in front of her eyes.

Vaguely, she was aware of her nails digging into his back. Whether that was the cause of his growl or not, she did not know, but gods the sound sent a whole new rush of hot arousal through her. Suddenly, Thancred slowed down for a moment, enough to hook an arm under her knee and lift it higher. Their eyes met, concern flittering across his features as he seemed to look for any trace of discomfort. There was a slight burn in her muscles as they stretched, but she nodded at him until he guided her leg to rest comfortably on his shoulder. It certainly was a good thing she was limber.

With a smirk, Thancred pressed a quick kiss to the inside of her leg before thrusting back into her again.

The change in angle quickly stole away what little remained of her breath as he continuously hit that one spot that sent hot shockwaves of pleasure reverberating through her. She moaned loudly and wantonly in-between whispered praise for him. It felt like he filled her so much deeper like this.

“That’s it darling, let me hear you,” Thancred groaned. There was a noticeable strain to his voice and his pace momentarily stuttered when she squeezed around him in response, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

Through the haze of pleasure blanketing her mind, she had enough self-awareness to move a hand to touch herself.

“Good girl,” he whispered while squeezing her thigh on the leg over his shoulder. She smiled in response, too far gone to manage a proper reply. She could feel that she was not far from her end, and judging by the gritting of his teeth and deep, laboured breaths, neither was he. 

“Thancred-,“ she whispered, untangling her other hand from the sheets to brush back the sweat slicked hair from his brow and caress his cheek. He moaned, the muscles at his neck strained as he pressed his head against her hand.

Suddenly, her climax slammed into her like an avalanche. All the tension that had built up in her, snapped, the released pleasure scorching forth through her body like a wildfire. With a strangled curse, followed by a breathless scream she shook apart, muscles coiled tight as everything in her mind shattered into bright star-like gems.

He wasn’t far behind her, his moans low and guttural. She could feel his cock throb within her, their eyes meeting as she gave him a quick nod and flexed the leg she still had wrapped around his waist. He smiled faintly in return, managing a few more thrusts before his pace stuttered. Beads of sweat rolled down his neck and chest as he let out a harsh exhale and buried himself in her one last time, his hands desperately clutching at her as he trembled and shivered with his climax while she milked him of everything he had. Even if there were other times after this, the pleasure written across his features and the sound him moaning her name as he came at that moment was something she’d remember until the day she died.

When Thancred finally stilled with a shuddered intake of breath, they both stayed put, just breathing. It felt like her entire body throbbed in rhythm with her heart. The hand she’d had to his cheek had fallen limply to her chest, her arm feeling far too heavy and boneless to hold up. Whether she could even manage to move a single finger was a good question. Thancred had his eyes closed, lips parted as he took greedy lungfuls of air. Despite the sudden fatigue that had settled over her, she smiled softly at the sight of his mussed up hair, sweat slicked skin and the traces of pleasure still remaining in the lines of his features. Feeling content, she let her eyes drift close as she just enjoyed the warm, pleasant afterglow. After a moment, Thancred carefully moved her leg from his shoulder, the subsequent protest of her muscles drawing a worn out groan from her, and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. His hair tickled the bridge of her nose, making her reflexively wiggle it even as she tilted her head to chase after his lips.

“You alright there?”

Viana huffed out a ‘yes’ and managed to raise her arms to press one hand to his back while giving his waist a pointed tug. Accepting the wordless invitation, he all but collapsed against her with a sigh, face tucked in towards her jaw.

“’Out of practise’,” she muttered against his shoulder while wrapping her arms more properly around him. “Load of bull… can’t feel my legs…”

Thancred’s low laugh was puff of air against her damp skin. “Mine apologies.”

“’pology accepted,” she murmured in reply. As sticky and sweaty that she felt from their exertions, she had no particular wish to move or let go of him for the moment. With small, idle motions she drew lazy, random patterns on Thancred’s back, just enjoying having him close, feeling his heart beat and his back rise and fall under her hands with his every breath.

It was a tangible moment of comfort - grounding, in a sense. The past few months had been such a blur of chaos for her, ever since the Exarch had accidentally ripped his soul to the First and events at the Source had just gone into a downward spiral of bad. Not that their time in the First had been much calmer. After all the trials of late, all the heartache, the fear after hearing he’d been injured during the sin eater attack and then seeing him so beaten up after fighting Ran’jit, it was comforting to just feel him breathe. Even though it was hard to remember that he wasn’t actually there, in the flesh.

But it felt real enough though, and while the constant worry of how they’d get their souls back to the Source nagged at the back of her mind, she was willing to let it all fall away for this moment. The warmth of him and the rhythmic breathing, combined with the exhaustion settling deep into her limbs, soon made sleep tug at her. The movements of her fingers slowed until they were just leisurely curling and unfurling against his skin. 

Evidently feeling the same tempting lure of slumber, Thancred stirred and pushed some of his weight back onto his elbows. “Viana?” he rumbled while pressing a kiss to her temple. “Don’t fall asleep yet.”

Inhaling sharply, she nodded. “’m not…”

When she felt him sit up on his knees, her arms sliding from his back while cool air rushed back in over her body, she cracked open her eyes enough to look at him, curiously.

Smiling, he caught one of her hands in his and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist. “Relax,” he said softly. “I’ll be but a moment.” 

Slowly, she nodded in reply. Giving her a fond look, he got up and stepped around their discarded gear. As marvellous a view that his retreating backside was, a wave of mortification rolled through her once she saw a few faint red lines at his shoulder blades. Glancing down, she regarded her blunt nails. She could’ve sworn she hadn’t been that rough.

Thancred returned soon enough, a wet cloth in hand that he used to gently wipe away the traces after their lovemaking from between her thighs. She murmured her thanks to him, groaning with satisfaction when he then tossed the cloth aside – far beyond their discarded clothes -- in favour of massaging her legs. “Your hands feel good,” she mumbled sleepily.

His warm chuckle washed over her, and she cracked open her eyes to watch him – when she’d closed them she wasn’t sure.

“Viana my dear, you sound like you’re halfway to sleep,” he mused with a smile as he continued kneading her legs, until he reached over and began tugging at the covers. For a breathless moment, she wondered if he’d just pull them over her and then leave for his own room, but barely had the thought registered before he settled down next to her. Viana quickly shuffled back against the wall to give him more room, until they were both comfortably lying on their sides, facing each other.

“Sorry about your back,” she apologised quietly with a small grimace.

For a moment he regarded her thoughtfully, but then gave a small shrug. “Fear not; I’ve had worse scratches,” he replied earnestly.

Laughing softly, she raised an eyebrow at him. “Overly eager miqo’tes, I take it?”

The teasing lilt to her voice made him narrow his eyes at her, like he oft had in the past when she’d jab him about his flirtatious ways landing him in trouble. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her close. “You should be less worried about my back and more about the mark on your neck,” he replied as he nuzzled her jawline. 

“What?” she asked in surprise, eyes wide.

“I might have gotten a bit carried away,” Thancred apologized, and raised his hand to gently brush his fingers over her neck, presumably over whatever mark he’d left behind. It was a light touch, yet she felt a vestige of pleasure curl down her spine. “Perhaps you can heal them with Aurora on the morrow.”

“I don’t mind it,” she murmured absently, her thoughts drifting to what Radovan’s reaction may be if he found out she’d used the skills he taught her to heal love bites of all things. “Let them see.” Thancred glanced at her, eyebrows slightly raised, but she just smiled calmly in return. It took her by surprise how genuinely happy she felt then – warm, safe… loved. The sensation was different, more intimate, than how she felt with any of her other friends. “I’m yours,” she whispered, and before she knew it he had slanted his lips over hers again, a trace of desperation back in his touches as he cradled her jaw.

Gods, she wanted more time with him like this, to stay in this cocoon of warmth with him for the rest of the night -- and all the ones that followed after this one. Unable to fully separate, they kept exchanging small kisses until they finally stilled with their foreheads lightly pressed together. His fingers brushed through her hair, over her shoulder and down over her back. It was so easy to forget about the outside world, to just focus on him. 

But… she’d told him herself that this between them came second to his responsibilities towards Ryne. Though she desperately wanted to, she couldn’t bring herself to be selfish enough to outright ask him to stay.

And she’d loathe it all the more to fall asleep and wake up to an empty bed.

“You’re tense. Something’s bothering you,” Thancred’s quiet voice broke through her thoughts as he smoothed the flat of his hand against the flare of her hip.

Weighing her options for a moment, Viana traced her fingers over the palm of his hand resting between them. “Won’t Ryne miss you in the morning?” she asked carefully. Inelegant opening, but it got to the heart of the matter.

Thancred stilled, but then pulled back enough to meet her eyes. His gaze was steady as he regarded her for a second with a small furrow between his brows. “Would you like me to leave?”

Her heart instantly sank as she mentally kicked herself. “Oh Twelve!” she blurted out and quickly reached out to put a hand on his cheek. “Forgive me; that was not what I meant to imply!”

He relaxed a little, eyes still fixed on her, until his expression softened with understanding. “Then you’re wondering if I’m staying,” he concluded.

Sweeping her thumb over his cheekbone, she gave him a small, reassuring smile. “It’s fine if you need to go,” she mumbled, despite her wish to ask him to stay.

With a small shake of his head, Thancred pushed himself back up so he could lean over her. His fingers skimmed along her jaw in a light caress, but while she could see the tender care in his eyes, the look on his face was serious, as if he wanted to be sure she paid attention to whatever he was about to say. “You don’t always have to put yourself last, Viana.”

She opened her mouth to protest, but he put his finger over her lips. “Don’t object; we both know that you do. Besides, I told Ryne about us.” Her eyes widened a fraction in surprise. The tensions in his expression softened out as a slightly crooked smile spread on his lips. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes when he brushed his thumb over her lips. “I did not think we’d end up _here_ quite this soon,” he continued warmly, the familiar roguish charm creeping back into his voice. “But I wanted to be upfront with her and figured we’d at the very least, when able to, spend some time together in private, where I don’t have to suffer Alisaie looking at me like I’m the reason she’s won a substantial betting pool. So Ryne know that if I’m not at my room, I may be here.”

“Oh…” Viana breathed, unsure of what to say.

“For what it’s worth, she seemed rather happy about it when I told her.” He grimaced slightly, clearly chagrined. “And suspiciously unsurprised.”

There was a small amount of relief in knowing that Ryne was alright with it all. Touching his jaw with her fingertips, Viana smiled sheepishly. “To be honest, I have a feeling Alphinaud may be the only one who have not been calling us blind, stubborn fools behind our backs for a while now.”

Thancred chuckled as he leaned down to brush his nose against hers. “And Twelve bless the lad for it,” he murmured before reclaiming her lips in a brief, tender kiss. “So no, Viana, I’m not leaving. I’ll be here come morn.” He tilted his head enough for another light kiss. “I’m yours,” he echoed her own words with a firm, gentle tone.

There was a deeper intent behind those words, she realised – meant to convey feelings he was not able to speak out loud. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled widely against his lips, feeling more relaxed and content than she had in what felt like years. “I’m glad to have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Endings are the worst.


End file.
